projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Cwis
Cwis is a Kirby Clone which first appeared in Project Dark Star. He is simply chocolate colored. Personality Cwis is that jerkass that's selfish, rude, swears, and angers easily. There's a soft spot, but that's really only for Kirbot and his Simirror friend, Sapphire. A first look at him would say that he's dumb, but Cwis is actually pretty smart..he just never really uses his brains. More like an emotions over brain guy, Cwis will act first, think later depending on how he's feeling about the situation at hand. Otherwise, he's a good mechanic (mainly for Kirbot's sake) and can look at problems from multiple views. Arsenal Steel Paddle Cwis's main weapon. It's handle is rough and is about half the height of Cwis while the paddle itself is almost twice as high as him. The paddle portion is shaped as a trapezoid. Cwis is strong enough to handle it and will give people a good ol' whack with it. The handle was made to be electric proof after it condected electricity quite a few times. ???'s Backpack Previously having the ability to AssPull, this backpack is an infinate space to place anything and grab it back. The AssPull part was broken when Cwis actually pulled everything out of it out of boredom, so now he just uses it as storage. It's a yellow pack with purple ?'s plastered all over it. It's top flaps open and it has a velcrow front pocket that Cwis keeps his importants in. Skill Scrolls Cwis has several that upgrade his copy abilities. One in particular is his Final Weapon scroll, which allowed him to transform into a "time bomb" (literally). Pop Rocks Previously thought to have a million, Cwis only carries around a few or only one. This candy doesn't allow him to become invincible (as it's defined) but gives him the Crash Ability. It was revealed not to be exclusive to him, but he is the only one who carries them around. Not many people know of its secret, so when Cwis whips it out, they laugh. Whoops. Fish Bowl When Cwis opened a portal into space and entered, the results weren't good. Cwis's asthma didn't allow him to do what many others could, breathe in space. So Cwis returned, found a fish bowl, stuck a beacon light on it, and went out. Now with the help of this, Cwis could not only breath in space, but also breath easier in water. He keeps it, but doesn't prefer to use it out of the fact that he looks stupid. Inhaler Oddly enough, Cwis can have asthma attacks. Or at least have harder breathing in certain places like caves. So he uses this trusty (and somewhat big to fut his lungs) device to help his breath easier. Glasses He was blind at one point. These really have no use anymore except for possibly starting a fire or something. Warp Star Cwis's main vehicle is actually the Hydra. But the rarity of it makes it so that Cwis has to use a piped down regular Warp Star. The catch is that it's green, it's powerful, and can transport Cwis to the far reaches of the 4th Wall (which is now blocked off). The catch catch is that it isn't very fast. He uses a cell phone to call it. Abilities Copy Abilities Cwis is a Kirby Clone, so he can inhale items or people and gain whatever ability they posses. Or he could just inhale a projectile or person for defense. Cwis's asthma decreases the time that he can inhale, though. Hover Like inhaling, Cwis has a common ability among Kirby clones. He actually inhales air and uses it's light properties to carry him through the air with little boosts provided with his body. Or he can safely glide down from dangerous heights. Once again, the asthma is big here. Breaking the 4th Wall In his early days, Cwis did this as if it were grabbing a snack; it was common. However, "???" made him sign a contract using blackmail so that he couldn't do it. But that doesn't mean that Cwis didn't find some loopholes. Nowadays he sometimes makes small pop culture or meme references and not obvious ones like "Hey you behind the screen" Time Time: An ability granted to Cwis during his PDS days, Cwis can control the movement of time and objects. A raise of his left hand means Slow, right means Fast, both mean normal. But doing just these doesn't cause it, because Cwis has to concentrate and think of everything being either slow or fast to preform it. Doing this drains his energy, so he can't abuse it for too long. Slowdown: Slows down time. Cwis is also slown down, but he's used to it and uses it to his advantage, such as accuracy or dodging. It also slows down things like propellers and gears, causing a flying vehicle to fall. Same with certain projectiles. Accelerator: The opposite of slowdown, it makes everything move faster, even Cwis. So he can do more actions like running with less energy needed. This could be bad for him as well, as enemies move faster as well. Present: Removes any of the previous time effects. History Project Dark Star The RP that started it all. Cwis was one of the Kirby Clones that went on the adventure to stop the Dark Star from colling with Pop Star. On the way, Cwis: shared ???'s body when ??? drank his ashes (/chocolate milk mix) went in space and on a satellite, where he names and befriended Kirbot. (Not much is remembered) Mirror World Rescue Cwis's 2nd adventure with the Kirby Clones. In the epilogue, Cwis falls down a pit and jabs his eyes on rocks that blinds him. He uses the Physic Ability to somewhat see during the 2nd half of the battle with the drilling robot. (Not much is remembered). Spire of Desire After accidently downloading a virus into Kirbot, Cwis swears to cure Kirbot of the virus by reaching the top of the tower. (Needs to be added to) Appearances *Project Dark Star *Mirror World Rescue *Project Lost Star *No Bounderies *Staria *Ayuburger *Wintertime *PDS 2.5- The Wonderful World of Video Games *Reunion *Spire of Desire Tropes Back From The Dead- Happens in Project Dark Star. Split Personality Takeover- HOW he came back from the dead. Slap On The Wrist Nuke- Cwis's crash attacks started out destroying bosses in one hit, and later just became one of these. Fourth Wall Observer- Cwis became one of these with his constant fourth-wall breaking, which stopped after being threatened with punishment. What The Hell Hero- Crash attacks, freezing the ocean. Character Development- Cwis becomes less violent and random and more serious and complacent as his role-plays progress. Robot Me- Kirbot, though he's a robot version of almost every character in the RP anyway. Genius Ditz- Even though he's considered downright retarded by other characters, Cwis is an accomplished mechanic, having built Tharbot and is able to make repairs and upgrades on Kirbot. Over Used Running Gag - A lot, mainly the crash attacks and fourth wall. His constant swearing could go under this. Jerkass Power Up Food - Pop Rocks Everything's Better With Chocolate - Averted. For both the character and the frozen chocolate sea. Symbol Swearing - When Cwis swears, stars are in place of every letter ofter the first (ex. s***) Crosses The Line Twice - Too many times to count. Ass Pull - ???'s backpack, though not so much anymore. Trivia *Cwis has asthma. *Cwis's sharing of his name with a boo has nothing to do with an alternate universe version of him. *Cwis was going to be shy. Category:RP Characters